


Redemption

by orphan_account



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is the only thing Richard and Jacob have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

They don’t pretend it’s love. Richard’s thinking of Isabella, and Jacob… well, Richard thinks he knows what Jacob is thinking of, even though he wishes he didn’t. What the objects of their desire have in common is death---the one thing Richard and Jacob will probably never know.

There’s no one else on this island, so it was only a matter of time, but given that time is the one thing they have in spades, they had the luxury of drawing out the inevitable.

Jacob had waited for Richard to make the first move. It was the only way for it not to seem like Jacob was taking advantage of his supremacy. Richard relishes the power he has over this man who is more than mortal. He’d made him wait before giving into what they both needed more than wanted. He’d spent years taunting Jacob with surreptitious touches and unaccidental nakedness. He saw how Jacob tried not to shiver and tried not to look. He smiled in the dark when he felt Jacob pressing insistently against his back at night as they shared the sole worn mattress in the statue.

These days, Jacob looks and shivers and presses without hesitation. He surrenders himself to Richard night after night, begging to be taken, begging to be used. Richard is eager to acquiesce. With anyone else, he would be committing the gravest of sins, but Jacob is the closest he’s come to finding god. If Jacob is allowing this, it must be right. Richard pounds into his master roughly, in hopes that each time he pleases Jacob, he is erasing some small part of his sin. He has an eternity to work towards his goal.

Strangely, the way Jacob cries every night afterwards leaves Richard with the unsettling feeling that Jacob is using _him_ to achieve the same thing, although what sin he could possibly have committed is a mystery.


End file.
